Five Times Scorpius Caught Rose Drinking
by drcjsnider
Summary: Scorpius has serious plans for his life and he is determined that no one, especially Rose Weasley, is going to distract him.


**Title:** Five Times Scorpius Malfoy Caught Rose Weasley Drinking  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** snark, Slytherin!Rose  
**Character/Pairing:** Rose/Scorpius  
**Summary:** Scorpius has serious plans for his life and he is determined that no one, especially Rose Weasley, is going to distract him.  
**Disclaimer:**/b Characters belong to JK Rowling and no profit is being made from this.  
**Author Notes:** Written for the LJ hp_5things challenge as requested by kryptiq. I adore this couple and have lots of fun writing them as characters whose personalities don't mirror that of their parents. Big, big, thanks to lj user=queenb23more for the last-minutes beta job. She is an absolute doll who I feel very lucky to have as a friend.

**1. After the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch Match in Sixth Year**

Patrol duty was taking Scorpius twice as long as usual because he had told fellow prefect Lily Potter she could leave early to celebrate winning today's game with her Gryffindor House mates. Most of the time he hated the boredom of patrolling alone, but it had been a relief to get a break from Lily's incessant chatter. Besides, things were quiet tonight with everyone holed up in their Common Rooms enjoying their Saturday evening festivities.

Just as Scorpius began to climb the stairwell out of the dungeon to return to Ravenclaw tower, he heard a quiet sniff from behind a statue of Morgan le Fay. When he peered around it, he saw a red-headed girl, sitting on the ground, wiping tears from her eyes. "Rose?"

"Blimey, Malfoy. Could you be any more creepy? You're always sneaking up on people," Rose went on the attack. Scorpius figured she was probably trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying.

"I'm on rounds. Are you alright?"

She ignored his question, typical Rose Weasley behavior. "You can try and conceal your stalker tendencies behind your prefect badge, but you aren't fooling anyone. Now run along and leave me the hell alone."

"You're out of bounds."

For a second, it looked like Rose was going to start crying again. "Merlin, Malfoy, just deduct House points already and bugger off!"

"You need to get back to your Common Room," he told her. "Or I'm going to have to inform the Head Boy."

Rose snorted. "Good luck with that. I'm sure that James is probably pissed out of his mind by now."

All at once Scorpius realized what was wrong. Rose was upset about Slytherin losing the Quidditch game today. She was the Slytherin Keeper and although she had played brilliantly, it hadn't been enough to keep the Gryffindor team, which was dominated by her Weasley and Potter cousins, from winning the match.

"I'm sure your House mates don't blame you for the loss today," he said reassuringly.

"No shit, Sherlock. They do, however, expect me to march in there with some brilliant plan that will still win us the House Cup, embarrass Gryffindor, and restore Slytherin prestige."

Scorpius shook his head slightly. He'd never before thought about the pressure Rose might feel from her House mates. She wasn't the 'Queen' of the Slytherins or anything quite so pedestrian: however, in many ways, she was their savior. In the nineteen years since the fall of Voldemort, Slytherin House had been reviled, mocked, and ridiculed by the other students of Hogwarts. It wasn't until Rose Weasley, the daring daughter of two war heroes was sorted into Slytherin, that things began to change. Rose hadn't tolerated the derision of other Houses and had pushed her fellows into striving by both legitimate and illicit means into rebuilding Slytherin's stature. For the most part, she'd succeeded, and the members of Slytherin began to reclaim their positions as some of the most powerful and influential inhabitants of Hogwarts. He supposed it made sense that they would depend on her for direction in times of crisis.

"So why aren't you busy plotting instead of wallowing in your defeat?" Scorpius asked a little more harshly than he'd intended.

Rose's eyes narrowed and he suspected she would launch some kind of verbal attack, but instead, she pulled a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey from behind her back and waved it back and forth in front of her head. "Not thinking clearly right now."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt disappointed in her. With a flick of his wand, he caused her bottle to vanish.

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed, stumbling as she rose quickly to her feet. Scorpius caught her by the arms to keep her from falling, but couldn't prevent her body from pressing up against his. "Damn it, Malfoy. You owe me four Galleons for that bottle."

Scorpius visibly swallowed and nodded, unable to speak or think with Rose's breasts pressed tightly against him and her scent taking over his senses.

Pushing herself away from him, Rose straightened her clothing. Shaking out her hair, she stepped around him and headed toward her Common Room. "Thanks for nothing."

**2. After the Annual Hogwarts' Victory Celebration Ball in Sixth Year**

Scorpius patrolled the grounds around the castle with nothing but his wand to light the way. He'd volunteered to do rounds tonight since he hadn't had the nerve to ask anyone to the ball. Besides, he was bucking for Head Boy next year, so any goodwill he could establish between himself and his fellow prefects would ultimately help his cause. Upon rounding the corner of the Astronomy Tower, he saw a lone female sitting on a bench, drinking from a flask. A closer glance at the girl's hair coming lose from its updo was all it took for Scorpius to recognize Rose Weasley.

"Trying to drink away your problems again?" he asked sitting down next to her. He had just lately started to figure out that the best way to deal with Rose was to get under her defenses, rather than approach her in a straight forward manner.

Rose shook her head. "I got away from my problem. I'm just drinking to calm down."

Scorpius glanced over at her and noticed for the first time that one of the straps of her dress had been ripped and she had a small cut on her bottom lip. "What happened?"

She shrugged. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Scorpius watched as she took another drink from the flask.

"So, Malfoy, you're a guy."

"Well spotted."

"And reasonably intelligent."

"First in our class."

"And modest," she muttered.

Scorpius chuckled.

"Okay, genius, explain something to me. Why don't men realize that a girl can be socially active, engaging, and outgoing without being a slag? Seriously, is there some type of guy code that says extraverted women are always looking for a shag?"

His brow furrowed, Scorpius turned towards Rose. He knew her escort this evening had been Ethan Flint, the loud, brash, captain of Slytherin's Quidditch team. Surely, Flint wouldn't have pressured Rose for a shag. "What happened tonight?"

"I already told you, nothing happened. I know my way around the business end of a wand. Are you going to answer the question or not?"

When Scorpius didn't immediately reply, Rose started to rise. "You're such a wanker."

Scorpius grabbed her wrist but immediately released it when she sat back down. "I believe that the majority of wizards realize that 'out-going' is not synonymous with someone who will 'put-out'. In general, a guy who is respectful of his friends, professors, and others who he comes in contact with will also be respectful of any witches he dates."

Rose didn't reply but looked thoughtful. She took another swing from her flask and stood up swaying slightly. "I'm going to head to my Common Room before a real prefect comes by and deducts House points."

He pointed to the rip her dress. "Do you want me to fix that in case you run into James or any of your other cousins?"

Rose quickly nodded, obviously intent on avoiding the possibility of a confrontation with her protective family members.

Scorpius flicked his wand at her dress which mended itself.

Rose fingered the repair, smiled, and quickly bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good bloke, Malfoy, in spite of being a swotty Ravenclaw prefect who is suspiciously good at sewing charms."

He just stared back at her, amazed by the heat radiating from where her lips had touched his skin.

She began walking toward the castle but turned when she got a few steps away and told him over her shoulder, "You'll find Flint in a full-body bind down by the lake."

**3. The Summer Before Seventh Year in The Leaky Cauldron**

Scorpius sat at the bar in of The Leaky Cauldron and ordered himself a Firewhiskey. He was celebrating his recent appointment as Head Boy, and two of his mates from Ravenclaw were supposed to meet him soon to go see a Muggle film at the cinema. Although he tried to keep an eye on the door leading to Diagon Alley, he kept getting distracted by a loud party going on in the pub's back room. He was just about to ask the barkeep who was back there when Rose Weasley plopped down on the stool next to him and bumped her shoulder into his.

"Scorpius Malfoy, fancy seeing you here. I thought it was genetically impossible for you do anything other than study and maintain law and order in the halls of Hogwarts."

Scorpius flushed at both Rose's nearness and her unflattering opinion of his character. "Apparently you don't know me as well as you think. Yet, I'm not at all surprised to see you drinking in the middle of day," he replied, eyeing her almost empty glass of Firewhiskey.

She leaned near him, her breath hot on his ear. "I bet you are just itching to take away House points, aren't you?"

Scorpius turned his head so his face was now only centimeters away from Rose's. "Aren't you being a bit unfair considering I ignored your last two violations?"

Rose sat back, the color rising in her cheeks. "Sure, but that was before you were Head Boy. Now you have to set a good example for all the other prefects."

Scorpius was astounded. He hadn't told many people about his appointment as Head Boy. Certainly, he'd told no one who hung out with Rose Weasley. He wanted to demand to know where she'd gotten her information but realized that to do so would make him sound like a stuck-up prig she was always accusing him of being.

"I suppose you are looking forward to sharing a Common Room with some uptight bird like Jennifer Chang or Penny Corner."

"They are both responsible witches. I'm certain I could work well with either of them as Head Girl."

"They are both uptight prisses. You need to loosen up, Malfoy. I think I might make that one of my projects this next school year," she teased.

"Merlin, save me from such a fate," he replied only half in jest.

Rose looked like she was going to reply sharply when Francesco Zabini stuck his head out of the back room. "Weasley, get back in here. It's time for the Butterbeer Pong Championship match."

"Coming!" she called, stepping off the stool and brushing her chest against Scorpius' side as she moved away from the bar. It had probably been involuntary, but it still caused his entire body to jump to attention. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned over his back until her face was next to his. "I have to go defend my title. Good luck next year, Malfoy. I have a feeling you are going to need it."

Scorpius watched her disappear into the back room, wishing that she didn't unsettle him so much. Just as he was about to turn away, Albus Potter emerged from the room and made his way over to the bar. "Congraddduuuulations," he slurred, sitting down heavily on the stool Rose had just vacated.

"You know, too?"

"Issss all they can talk 'bout in theee back room," Al replied, barely stifling a burp.

"Great," Scorpius muttered, his good mood completely gone.

"Well, that and theee fact Rose issss going to be Head Girl."

"What?! But she's never even been a prefect!" Scorpius exclaimed, belated realizing that his voice had gone up by several octaves.

Al shrugged, laid his head on the bar, and closed his eyes. "Uncle Ron figures Professor McGonagall has finally gone around the bend."

Scorpius could only silently nod in agreement, wondering if this was how the fates were punishing the Malfoy family for their past sins.

**4. After the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch Match in Seventh Year**

Scorpius strode towards the dungeons. Rounds ended two hours ago and he hadn't even been on patrol, but he'd become concerned when Rose hadn't returned to their Common Room so he'd slipped on his Head Boy badge to search for her. He was just steps away from the portrait that led into the Slytherin Chambers when he saw Rose stumble into the hall.

"Malfoy!" she called happily throwing open her arms as if she expected him to pick her up and twirl her around.

"Quiet," he muttered, grabbing one of her wrists and pulling her towards the stairs. "You are going to wake the entire student body."

Rose giggled. "Impossible. I just left one-fourth of the student body wide awake and playing a drinking game."

Scorpius shook his head and dropped her arm. "You are supposed to be setting a good example."

"But I did! I set a good example of how to be an outstanding Quidditch Keeper. I set a good example of how to rub your opponents faces in their loss without losing House points. And, I set a good example of how to get caught drunk by the Head Boy and not get a detention."

Scorpius whipped around so that he was glaring down at her. "This isn't amusing. Have you ever considered the fact that the entire world wasn't created to be Rose Weasley's plaything?"

Rose held her hands up in mock surrender but couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Hey, I promise to never treat you like my plaything… unless you ask really, really nicely."

With a loud huff, Scorpius turned and began climbing the steps again.

"Malfoy, wait!" Rose called, rushing to catch up to him. "Don't be mad. I'm just in an extraordinary good mood."

"Because you've been drinking."

"No. I'm mean… yes, I've been drinking. But that isn't why I'm in a good mood. I've been waiting for the day that Slytherin defeated Gryffindor on the Quidditch Pitch since I joined the team. You can't imagine how merciless my family has been since Slytherin lost last year. I've had to listen to months of mind-dulling analysis about how skill trumps speed and desire is more important than strategy. Seriously, had my team lost again this year, I was going to change my name to Rhonda Wynette and move to Australia."

Scorpius turned his head to look at her but didn't slow down. "You know you are nutters, right?"

Rose laughed and linked her arm through his. "At least I'm not boring."

"Definitely not."

When they reached to the door to their Common Room, Rose turned to smile up at Scorpius. "Thanks for coming to look for me tonight."

"I wasn't…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Rose leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She tasted like whiskey, fresh air, and something undeniably sweet.

When she broke away, Scorpius wanted to say or do something to indicate that while surprised, he'd enjoyed the kiss, but he couldn't think clearly enough to come up with a plan. So he stood unmoving and silent as Rose walked away towards her room.

**5. After the Annual Hogwarts' Victory Celebration Ball in Seventh Year**

Scorpius sat on a bench outside of the Great Hall. He felt disconnected from his fellow students despite being able to hear the music and voices coming from inside. He would be leaving Hogwarts in two weeks having accomplished everything he'd ever wanted to do. He'd been prefect, Head Boy, first in his classes, and respected by the faculty and students alike. He'd done much to compel those who knew him to alter their view of what it meant to be a Malfoy. He would change even more people's beliefs once he started his internship at the Ministry in August.

Yet, something was missing. For at least six months, he'd wanted Rose Weasley. Dating a Weasley certainly wasn't part of his plan. Getting romantically involved with any girl was not suppose to occur until long after he had established himself as a respectable member of the wizarding elite. Even if a relationship had been something Scorpius was actively pursuing, he certainly wouldn't have selected Rose as the object of his desire. He was positive that her penchant for seeking out a good time would eventually undermine her charm and ultimately bring down her and whoever she was dating.

Sighing heavily, Scorpius determined that he would just put Rose out of his mind before she had a chance to derail his life's goals. Besides, it wasn't like she would ever be interested in someone as uptight and driven as him, even if he decided to ask her out.

Sighing again, Scorpius turned toward the lake and then frowned at the sight of Rose strolling up the path. She wasn't wearing a ball gown but instead was dressed in jeans and a green jumper.

"Who do I have to release from a body-bind curse this year?" he asked as she neared.

"No one," she smiled, sitting down close beside him. "I decided to boycott the ball."

"Why?"

"The bloke I fancy didn't ask me out."

"I hope you didn't sabotage the entire event to get your revenge," Scorpius joked, exceedingly interested in who Rose fancied.

"No, nothing so drastic. I've just been drowning my sorrows with the Giant Squid," she pulled a flask from her back pocket.

"You shouldn't drink so much," Scorpius told her, realizing he sounded like a wanker as he did so.

"I don't drink that much," she huffed. "I really only indulge in times of great excitement or stress. Besides, I would quit with the right motivation."

He couldn't help but smile at her. "I can't imagine what would be important enough to cause you to give up something you enjoy so much. Could it be a job?"

Rose shook her head.

"Moving in with your parents?"

"Please. Give me more credit than that," she replied rolling her eyes.

"This mysterious bloke?"

"Maybe," she blushed.

Scorpius raised both of his eyebrows. "He must be someone amazing."

"_I _think so."

"So what's the problem? I find it hard to picture you being nervous or shy around anyone."

"Well, I'm in over my head with this bloke. He's nothing like me. He's ambitious and dedicated and driven. I'm certain he finds me silly and annoying."

Scorpius furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out who Rose was talking about. He certainly hoped it wasn't that sixth year Ravenclaw moron who was constantly going-on about reinventing how Arithmancy was taught. "He sounds like a poof."

"He's not," Rose laughed. "At least I don't think so. How's a girl to tell?"

Scorpius did not want to give her advice on how to attract this bloke. At least he didn't want to give her good advice. "You could try flashing him."

"Like this?" Rose asked, a huge smirk on her face as she lifted her jumper and gave him a good look at her pale, lacy, bra.

"Shite!" Scorpius exclaimed grabbing her hand and pulling it down until she was covered up again. "You just can't do that! You could give someone the wrong idea! What if I thought you were trying to attract me?"

"You are so thick," she growled before grabbing his chin, turning his face towards her, and pressing her lips against his roughly.

It took three seconds before Scorpius realized that Rose had thrown herself at him, another two seconds for him to wrap his arms around her, and just one more second for him to open his mouth so that she could plunder its recesses with her tongue.

Almost an hour later, Rose laid her head on Scorpius' shoulder and twined the fingers of one of her hands between his.

"You know this is never going to work."

"That's what makes it so irresistible," she said, snuggling in closer to him.

"Yeah," Scorpius grinned widely, planting a soft kiss on her hair. He relaxed for perhaps the first time in seven years, determined to simply enjoying the feeling of having this girl in his arms.

The End


End file.
